best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linkin Park
Linkin Park is an American rock/nu metal band from Agoura Hills, California. They were founded in 1996 by high school friends Mike Shinoda, Rob Bourdon and Brad Delson. History 1996-2002 In 1996, high school friends Mike Shinoda, Rob Bourdon and Brad Delson formed a band called Xero. The three attended Agoura High School. Xero recruited Joe Hahn, Dave Farrell and Mark Wakefield and to record a demo tape of the same name, used what limited resources they had. Following several attempts at landing a record deal, Farrell and Wakefield left the band, so they hired Arizona vocalist Chester Bennington and they changed their name to Hybird Theory. In 1999, they released a self-titled extended play and tried to get their songs heard online via chat rooms and internet communities. Soon, they changed their name to Linkin Park after Santa Monica's Lincoln Park. That same year they signed with Warner Bros. Records. On October 24, 2000, Linkin Park released their debut studio album Hybrid Theory which included the singles "Crawling", "In the End", "Papercut" and "One Step Closer". It was a commercial and critical success and was certified platinum. The band reunited with Farrell and began working on the remix album Reanimation. 2003-2008 On March 25, 2003, the band released their second album Meteora, which topped several charts around the world such as United States, United Kingdom, Mexico, Austria, Portugal, Belgium, Germany, Ireland, Italy, New Zealand, Norway, Spain, Sweden and Switzerland. The album included the singles "Numb", "Faint" and "Somewhere I Belong" and it was inspired by the rocky region of Meteora in Greece. A live DVD album called Live in Texas was released on November 18, 2003. The singles "Somewhere I Belong" and Breaking the Habit" from the album Meteora won the MTV awards for "Best Rock Video" and the Viewer's Choice Award respectively. In the aftermath of the album's success, the Linkin Park members took some time collaborating with different artists and focusing on personal projects like Dead By Sunrise and Depeche Mode. On November 30, 2004, Linkin Park released a collaborative record titled Collision Course with New York rapper Jay-Z. The album combined music and lyrics from both the band Jay and it landed on number 1. on the Billboard 200. In 2007, the band's third studio album Minutes to Midnight was released and it featured the singles What I've Done" which was also used in the soundtrack for the 2007 action film Transformers, based on the toyline of the same name, "Bleed It Out", "Shadow of the Day", "Given Up" and "Leave Out All the Rest". The record's name is a reference to the Doomsday Clock, which foreshadows the band's new lyrical themes. On April 29, 2008, the band released the song "We Made It" with rapper Busta Rhymes. 2009-2012 TBA 2013-2015 TBA 2015-present TBA Members Why They and Their Songs Rock #They have made several great songs, like "In the End", "Numb" & "What I've Done". #"Numb" has over 1 billion views on YouTube, which is normally an achievement that is achieved by pop songs from the 10s and not rock songs from the 00s. #Chester Bennington was a great vocalist. #Mike Shinoda is also a great vocalist. #Mike Shinoda gives the band a rap rock sound. After Chester's death, Mike made a solo album called "''Post Traumatic''", which was really good. #They have great guitarists. #They are one of the best nu metal bands. #Their music videos are amazing. #Their album covers are great. #Their live performances are amazing. #They've collaborated with great artists like Jay-Z and Rakim. #They could do many different styles of music, including alternative rock and rap metal. Bad Qualities #Their album One More Light received mixed reviews from critics. Discography Studio Albums *''Hybrid Theory'' (2000) *''Meteora'' (2003) *''Minutes to Midnight'' (2007) *''A Thousand Suns'' (2010) *''Living Things'' (2012) *''The Hunting Party'' (2014) *''One More Light'' (2017) Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Alternative rock Category:Nu Metal Category:Rap rock Category:Electronic Category:1990s Category:Hip hop Category:Dubstep Category:Deceased singers Category:Rock